WirelessHD™ is an industry-led effort to define a specification for the next generation wireless digital network interface specification for wireless high-definition (HD) signal transmission for consumer electronics products.
The WirelessHD™ (WiHD™) standard allows for uncompressed digital transmission of HD video and audio and data signals, with a goal of being the same or higher quality as wired HDMI. The specification has been designed and optimized for wireless display connectivity, achieving high-speed rates up to 4 Gbit/s.
The signal will operate on the 60 GHz band and support the bandwidth required to support both current and future HD signals. Operation in the 60 GHz band previously required line of sight to communicate between two devices. However, the WiHD standard overcomes this limitation through the use of beamforming at both the receiver and transmitter to achieve non line of sight communication.